A Fallen Star
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: What was supposed to be a happy day turns into a fantistical adventure when an alicorn falls from the sky. I can't think of anything else except READ THE STORY DANGIT!... Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Poképeople! It tis moi, ready for another My Little Pony story! Yes, I've recently started to like that crud *bows head in shame* and I know that grown men like it for some reason *creeped out face* but I'm still gonna write this story! So start reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. All I own are Frost Flame, Presto Chango, Peppermint Drip, and the Star Ponies.**

Alarms rang. Red lights flashed. Ponies were running around, trying to catch the escapee.

"He went that way!"

"He's that way!"

"I found him!"

"He's over here!"

Yells and shouts like these were heard all over the building. But all they saw were doubles; illusions set by the alleged alicorn himself. As the guards frantically chased the copies, the true prisoner escaped through an unlocked door.

"Fools." He said under his breath. He spread his dragon-like wings and was flying through the endless space in front of him, headed towards the blue planet we all know called Earth.

"C'mon Presto! She said she'd be here today!" a mint green pony called to her brother.

The brown unicorn got up from his spot in the floor, carrying a book titled _How to Hypnotize Your Fellow Ponies _with him.

"She said she'd be here _at noon_." He pointed his hoof at a clock on the wall. "It's only 11:37."

The little filly frowned sadly. She grabbed her backpack (or whatever they call it there) and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Presto asked his little sister.

Peppermint Drip turned to her brother. "I'm going to the train station to wait for our big sister." She said with a determined look on her face. "And I'm going with or without you." She said as she walked out the door.

Presto sighed, grabbed his backpack, and followed his sister out the door.

"You do realize that you can't go anywhere without me." He reminded her as he caught up.

"I know." Peppermint Drip said with an "I got you!" look on her face. "That's why I left."

Presto stopped and stared at her. He smiled and ran ahead, yelling "Can't catch me!" over his shoulder.

The mint green filly smiled happily and chased her brother. They chased each other until they got to the train station, which made the time 11:54.

Peppermint Drip panted, and looked towards the sky. She saw a glint between the clouds, which was odd, considering it was daytime. She stared at the spot, trying to figure out if it was real or fake.

"What're you looking at?" Presto asked her between deep breaths.

The filly shook her head, pushing the glint out of her mind.

"Nothing." She said.

In the distance, a whistle blew.

The ponies turned towards the noise and saw a pink train rushing towards them. They smiled so big their faces were hurting.

When the train stopped, there was a lot of loco commotion. **(See what I did there?)** Other ponies at the station reunited with their friends and families, leaving the two ponies in the dust. They looked towards the train with an immense amount of hope, but as the doors closed, their smiled faded.

Their heads hung low, they started to trot home. But a light blue mare blocked their way, making them smile as they saw who it was.

"You really think I'd lie to you?" she asked them.

"Frost Flame!" the ponies yelled as the hugged her tightly.

Presto and Peppermint Drip hugged their sister as tight as they could, afraid she'd leave them again. But she stayed in the same spot, returning the hug as best she could.

But when two other ponies were squeezing you to death, it's kind of hard to move. Or breathe.

"Air!" the Pegasus gasped. Her siblings let go, allowing oxygen to flow through her system once again.

"I must've been gone too long." She said as she filled her lungs.

"It was too too long!" Peppermint Drip said.

"What were you even doing there?" Presto asked the older pony.

"I thought I told you," she said "I had to go talk to the Wonder Bolts about the latest show. I wanted to get your tickets, but they told me I'd have to work for it. And that work finally paid off!" She dug around in her backpack and pulled out two tickets.

Presto and Peppermint Drip were going to need lots of ER visits to get their faces back to normal if they smiled too big one more time.

A silent yell passed through Peppermint Drip's ears. She turned towards the sky again and saw another glint.

_What's going on? _She thought. _First a glint, then a yell? What's going on?_

"Let's get home," Frost Flame said. "I've got so much to tell you!"

Frost Flame and Presto started to walk away, leaving Peppermint Drip to her thoughts.

Another yell.

But this time, it was closer.

Peppermint Drip turned her head and saw the glint was getting bigger with each second. It seemed to be falling.

The filly's eyes widened and she ran about 10 feet away from the train station. She looked all around for her brother and sister, but they weren't there.

_BOOM_

Peppermint Drip turned towards the train station. It was still there, but a cloud of smoke and the tips of flames were dancing behind the building.

Against her thoughts to run away, Peppermint Drip slowly walked towards the station. She walked around the building, bracing herself for an attack.

But when she saw what was behind the building, her look of fear turned into a look of worry.

Which is probably the same, if you think about it.

Presto turned his head to check if his sister was behind them. He was worried when he noticed she wasn't.

He was scared when he heard a crashing noise coming from the train station.

"What the crud was that?!" he asked his sister.

Frost Flame noticed their sister wasn't there.

"I don't know, but I hope it didn't hurt Peppermint Drip!" she said as she spread her wings, grabbed her brother, and flew towards the station.

**Well that wasn't so bad! *Haters* Yes it was. *Me* Be quiet! You wouldn't know I great story if it hit you in the face! In fact… *picks up computer and throws it at the Hater's heads* Horray for concussions! Now I've got to go explain to the cops that no one this is my fault. See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I rove writing stories, and even MLP FiM is an exception. But only when it involves characters that I create, just to make everything epicer than it already is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this crud, so don't sue me.**

"What the crud?!" the siblings yelled simultaneously.

The back of the train station had a crater directly on the tracks, making whatever had landed there sustain terrible injuries. Peppermint Drip was unharmed, but staring at the center of the crater.

"Peppermint Drip! Thank Celestia that you're okay!" Presto called to their sister.

She said nothing.

"Get away from there!" Frost Flame commanded.

Again, nothing.

"Peppermint Drip?" they asked as they walked towards the crater.

They stared at their sister. She wouldn't stop looking at the crater, as if watching something. They looked inside the crater.

They fell backwards in surprise and fright.

In the center of the crater was a green alicorn with blue spots all over his body. He had windswept blue haircut with green at the points. His slightly closed eyes revealed nothing except pure white, as if he had no pupils at all. There were two dark blue markings on his mouth and around his horn. Well, if you could call it a horn. It was broken in half, probably from the impact. He had dark blue bracelets or something on his wrists and ankles, and they seemed to be pressing into his skin. In fact, they looked sort of like handcuffs, but there's no chain anywhere. Pressed against his body were dragon-like wings, ripped and almost torn off.

All in all, he looked like he wasn't the kind of pony to mess with.

"Let's go Peppermint Drip." Frost Flame said as she tried to get her sister to move.

But the filly wouldn't move an inch. All she did was stare at the alicorn in front of her, probably no older than herself.

She had to help him.

She moved towards the unmoving body of the green pony. She put her ear close to his mouth. There was breathing, but it was very shallow. He needed help. NOW.

She started to hoist the pony onto her shoulders, but he was to heave to lift or hold. She looked towards her brother and sister.

"He needs help!" she told them as she tried to lift him again. "He needs to get to the hospital!"

Frost Flame and Presto looked at each other, then back to their sister. They sighed.

_Best to help her so she'll let him go later. _The thought.

Presto lifted him onto Frost Flame with his magic, and they all got on her back to fly to the hospital.

Luckily, the Wonder Bolt's training made her able to carry very heavy loads.

"This is the strangest case I've ever seen." The doctor said. "I've never seen an alicorn like this around here." He turned to Peppermint Drip. "Where did you say you found him?"

"I told you! He fell from the sky! I watched him hit the ground!" she said.

The doctor glared at a book that a patient was reading. He asked him if he could borrow it, then took it back to the group.

"What's that?" Presto asked him.

As the doctor opened the book, he said in a very dramatic voice…

"_The Legend of the Star Ponies."_

**Well the next chapter should be fun! I'll start writing it right after school! I can't wait till it gets 20% cooler! Whoever understood that reference can have a cyber cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? It's snowing here in Texas! But it has yet to get dangerous enough for us to go home. So just enjoy **_**The Legend of the Star **_**Ponies until further notice, hokay?**

**Disclaimer: Don't be lazy and ask me what I own or what I don't own! You should know this!**

In the beginning, there were no ponies, unicorns, Pegasi. There was only one in existence, an Alicorn named Stratosphere Starmane. He was content with being the only pony in existence, but he soon grew lonely. So he decided he would have a wife.

From the stars that shone in the vastness of space, he crafted the perfect mare. Her name was Milkyway Twinklemane. She was kind, loyal, and loved Stratosphere. They soon had a filly and a colt to look after, starting the first known family in history.

But everything went horribly wrong.

Milkyway soon discovered that the stars she was made of were dying. **(Scientific fact of the day: Stars explode when they die) **Every second another would die, making her weaker and weaker. Stratosphere was devastated. His children were older by now, but they were away exploring their star-filled world at the moment.

Stratosphere wouldn't believe his wife, his friend, was going to leave him. So he decided upon one thing.

He would make what was left of her useful.

Just before the last star died, Milkyway agreed with the idea. As her body slowly started to fade away, Stratosphere performed a spell on her that would make her a wonderful thing. A world where alicorns of all kinds could live in peace and harmony.

When Nova Starshine and Shooting Star returned home, they discovered their mother was gone. They were devastated. When they discovered their mother had been turned into a planet, they decided their father was a horrible pony. They went to the new planet to be close to their mother, and far away from their father.

As per his promise, Stratosphere Starmane created alicorns made of newborn stars to watch over his children. There were 12 in total, each named after the stars they came from. They each had their own personalities; some were nice, others were not, some didn't even leave their houses. It was a perfect world for his children.

But there was a problem.

Shooting Star couldn't cope with the loss of his mother. He'd continually yell at his sister for no reason, and he depended upon the unkind alicorns as friends. He hated his life and wanted to destroy it along with everyone else's.

So he hatched a plan.

He was going to invent a spell that would destroy the world that was given to him, along with everyone on it. He wanted all of the alicorns to be free of his father and the horrible life that was placed on their shoulders.

But more than anything, he wanted to be with his mother again.

So for the next five years, he tried to create the perfect spell. Every day he failed.

But on the final day of the final year, he found the spell he was looking for. He was about to perform it when his sister, now a full-grown mare, stopped him.

It was then that the unthinkable happened.

Shooting Star snapped.

He started to cackle like a madpony, and he started to attack his friends using terrible spells he came up with in the process of the perfect spell. He ran around the colorful town, draining the life from everything he ran past.

Then, he transformed.

His wings turned from the normal feathers to a dragon's. His eyes turned pure white, and he pupil's were a dragon's, too. His white body with black spots turn otherworldly green with dark blue spots. His teeth grew sharper. His punkish hair turn windswept, and the color scheme was changing to match his body's.

Nova Starshine and the other alicorns finally caught up to him, but they were too late.

His mind was gone.

They had no choice but to remove his horn, break his wings, and lock him away with hoofcuffs on every leg. He was sent to a maximum-security prison where they tried to brainwash him, to make him forget what he tried to and wanted to do.

But he never changed. He still had an incurable desire to destroy all alicorns in his way, thus destroying the world his father had made for him.

Some say he died in that prison. But some believe that he'll return, ready to destroy this world as he tried so many centuries before.

**I like how I've improved in writing! It's tanks to you people on Fanfiction that motivate me to do so! In fact, I could become a famous writer! And it's all tanks to jou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm depressed today. I just learned that the lady that played Ms. Bitters in Invader Zim died the day I turned 13. CURSE YOU WORLD! CURSE YOU!**

The doctor closed the book.

"But that, as we see now, isn't true." he said to the ponies. "Because we happen to have the real Shooting Star right here." he gestured towards the broken alicorn in the bed.

The ponies stared at the patient in awe. They wanted to get closer to him, but after hearing that story, they were more scared of him than ever.

Except Peppermint Drip.

The filly walked slowly up to the colt in the bed. When she got to the side of his bed, she carefully patted his head, making sure to avoid getting near his horn.

"Wake up..." she whispered.

Shooting Star made a small noise, acknowledging that he heard her, but wanted five more minutes.

"It's okay..." she whispered. "My name's Peppermint Drip."

Shooting Star's eyes fluttered open, and the three other ponies took a step back. He sat up and surveyed the room, but stopped when he saw Peppermint Drip.

He held out a hoof. "Fallen Star."

Peppermint Drip shook his hoof, then looked at him questioningly.

"I thought your name was Shooting Star." she said.

Fallen Star glared at the ceiling. "I refuse to keep anything that my father gave me." he said in a spiteful tone. "Especially this pitiful planet." he looked out the window. "By the way, how did I get back here? All I remember is finally getting out of that incompetent prison in Orion's Belt."

"You crashed onto the tracks at the train station." Presto said quietly.

Fallen Star tilted his head in confusion. "Train… station?" he asked him.

"Yeah, a train station. Don't you know what a train is?" Presto asked the alicorn.

Fallen Star rubbed his head. "No, I don't think I have. I think I heard my sister talk about it once, but that's about it." He turned to Peppermint Drip. "What is a 'train?'"

The filly smiled. "A train is a magical metal beast that ponies ride to get from place to place! And sometimes they get stopped on account of robbers and other bad people!" she said with excitement.

Frost Flame shook her head. "That's not what-" she started, but Fallen Star interrupted her.

"This 'train'… I like the sound of it! Did I destroy it?" he asked Peppermint Drip.

She shook her head. "You only destroyed the tracks, and all they do is help get the train from place to place. So I guess you partly destroyed it?" she said.

Fallen Star smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "Excellent." He said as he rubbed his hoofs together.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like you're better, so how about you leave the hospital and never come back?" he said in the nicest tone possible.

Fallen Star nodded. "I'd be happy to."

He got out of the bed, shook a little bit, then walked with Peppermint Drip out the door.

Frost Flame and Presto were about to follow, but the doctor stopped them.

"Keep that colt as calm as possible." He said.

"What?" Frost Flame asked.

"If he gets angry, he'll destroy the entire world! You must keep him calm, no matter what!"

The siblings looked at each other, then nodded.

"Okay." Presto said.

"So how old are you?" Peppermint Drip asked the alicorn.

Fallen star thought for a moment. "I think I'm about 1,000 years old, but I look like I'm a normal colt." He said. He looked around, noticing the looks he was getting from the other ponies. "At least, in my sense I'm normal."

Peppermint Drip smiled. "I think you're normal." She said.

Fallen Star turned to her. His eyes were big. "Really? How do you think?"

"Well, you look like you're the same age as me, and you talk like it too. Well, aside from all the fancy prince-talk." The filly giggled.

"Prince-talk? I'm not sure I understand." The alicorn told her.

"Like when you say 'father' all the time, and the way you talk has a royalish accent to it. Like a prince!"

Fallen Star thought about it, and decided she was right.

"I guess my talk could use some work," he said. "How about you teaching me how to talk like a normal colt?" he asked her.

Peppermint Drip looked surprised, but she accepted. There wasn't any harm in trying to change this alicorn, right?

Meanwhile, somewhere not here, an angry alicorn slammed her hoof on the desk she was sitting at.

"How could you let him escape?!" she yelled at the guards, the white stars on her body glowing with her anger. "We have to get him back!"

The guards were trembling in fear.

"Uh, if I may ask, why is this prisoner so important?" the older guard asked. "Is it just because he's your brother?"

Nova Starshine sighed. "It's not only that." She said, her voice calmer. "He lost some of his memory when he crashed."

The younger guard stared. "He crashed?" he asked.

Nova nodded. Her horn glowed a pure white, and an image appeared. Fallen Star was lying in the crater, waiting for help.

"He crashed somewhere near Ponyville." The mare said. "If someone makes him angry, or reminds him of what he tried to do, Equestria will fall."

The stallions trembled again, but this time it was just cold. The endless vacuum of space gets pretty chilly when you're a few billion miles from the Sun.

"This means we've got to get him back here before he blends in with society." Nova said. She picked up a walkie-talkie.

"Sheepfoal?" she said into the transceiver.

"Yes?" a voice said from the other end.

"He's in Ponyville." She stated. "Get him back."

"Yes ma'am." And the call ended.

**I'm trying really hard to give everypony a chance to be in the story, and they'll get here soon, I promise! Just keep watching and stuff, blah blah blah, I'm Averon The Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm feeling really lazy right now. Read the story and I'll make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: you know what I'll say.**

"First off, normal ponies say dad, not father." Peppermint Drip said as she pointed to a picture. The picture had a stallion, mare, two fillies and a colt. They were smiling, obviously enjoying their time together.

"Dad, not father." Fallen Star said. "By the way, when can I meet your dad? He's very lucky to have you as a daughter."

The green filly blushed, then frowned. "Thanks, but you can't meet my dad."

Fallen Star tilted his head in curiosity. "Why?" he asked her.

"Because he's dead." Presto said from the doorway. "He's been dead for seven years, and it's not something we like to talk about."

"I'm sorry." Fallen Star apologized. "What about your m… mo…"

"Our mom's dead too." Presto glared at the back of the colt's head. "What's the point of knowing this?" he asked.

Fallen star looked like he would answer, but he just bowed his head. Peppermint Drip walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My moth… mom," he said in a depressed voice, tears welling in his eyes. "she died when I was very young. About 3,000 years old. My sister and I were devastated."

Peppermint Drip and Presto stared sympathetically at the alicorn. When Presto was about to say something comforting, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Presto shouted, walking towards the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to find two alicorns standing in front of him.

The mare had a chocolaty brown color with black spots on her. Her mane was in a braid-like thing, and she had a serious look on her face.

The colt was a fiery orange with yellow spots. His hair was slicked back, and his serious look was double his friend's.

"Can I help you?" Presto asked them.

"Yes, you can." The colt said in a determined voice. "We're looking for a certain alicorn, and we have reason to believe he's in your dwelling."

Presto stared at them. "Right. I don't know what you're talking about, so can you leave me alone?" he said as he started to close the door.

The mare glared at the door, and it exploded.

"What the heck?!" Presto shouted.

The mare and colt started to fly around the house at super fast speed, knocking everything over in the process.

They stopped when they came to Peppermint Drip's room. When they opened the door, they saw her standing alone in the center of the room.

"Where is he?" the mare asked her.

"Who?" Peppermint Drip said.

"The alicorn!" the colt said.

"Who?" Peppermint Drip said again.

"Shooting Star!"

"Who?"

"The green alicorn!"

"Who?"

"The one who will destroy us all!"

"Who?"

"The one you're sitting on!"

Peppermint Drip looked down and saw that she was sitting on an unusually large lump on her rug. She looked back at the alicorns.

"Who?"

"Ugh!" they groaned together. They grabbed the rug in a makeshift sack, then flew out of the house.

"Fallen Star!" the filly yelled after them. She ran to her brother. "We've got to get him back!" she said.

Presto got up from his crouched position, then stared at his sister as if she had grown a horn and wings herself.

"Why?!" he yelled at her. "Those guys will kill us if we even get near them!"

"How do you know?" Peppermint Drip yelled at him. She ran out the door without waiting for her brother's response.

Presto looked like he was about to explode like the door did a few minutes ago if you were paying any attention to the story.

"You realize that she's Fallen Star's only friend, right?" Frost Flame said from behind him.

Presto turned to her. "You realize that he's going to kill us all if he gets his memory back, right?!" he yelled. "We can't let her save him!"

Frost Flame shook her head. "You've got a thing or two to learn about friendship." She said as she opened the door. "Your first lesson is to know that even if two friends don't like each other, they can still help each other." And with that, she flew after the alicorns.

Presto stared after her. _I don't have to like him._ He thought as he headed out the door. _I just have to help him._

**Horray for Presto helping his sisters and an alicorn he doesn't know! Even though he's a giant turd, he's still pretty helpful. But the fact that their parents are dead probably did a number on him. His parents even surprised me, because I thought of that only yesterday. Oh well. Peace my Poképeople!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I is sorries for all these delayed chapters! I promises you will enjoy dis!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things I don't own. The things I DO own are Frost Flame, Presto, and Peppermint Drip.**

The ailcorns were flying through Ponyville, Peppermint Drip and Frost Flame following close behind.

The colt took out a walkie talkie. "Sir, we have Fallen Star." He said. "We're bringing him to the ship immediately."

"Excellent," A voice crackled out of the device. "Fly as fast as you can. And watch out for the mare behind you."

"What?" He asked just as a bright blue hoof knocked the walkie talkie out of his hands. He turned and saw Frost Flame, Peppermint Drip on her back, no more than three feet behind them.

"Give us back our friend!" She commanded.

They responded by shooting magic beams at them.

Frost Flame was able to dodge most of them, but one hit her left wing, knocking her off balance. Peppermint Drip was knocked off her back and onto the ground. Luckily, she landed in a nearby apple cart, so she just slid off and started to run.

Presto was catching up quickly. He'd knocked over a few stands and carts, but none of it held him back. He caught up with Peppermint Drip, put her on his back, and teleported to Frost Flame. They ran as fast as they could after the alicorns.

The alicorns didn't look back, but they knew the ponies were catching up. They cast a spell, making a huge ship appear. The door opened, and they flew onto the ship. The door started to close very dramaticly.

Though this was very freaky and full of pressure, the ponies knew they couldn't stop galloping until they got their friend back. Presto cast a spell that boost their speed, and they shot onto the ship after them just before the door closed.

* * *

"Whoa," Frost Flame whispered. "This thing is amazing."

Indeed it was. The ship was WAY bigger on the inside then the outside. They felt like toys in a dollhouse. Whatever the crud a dollhouse is. The metal walls towered over them and lead to the ceiling. The ceiling, unlike the walls surrounding it, was painted beautifully to replicate the night sky. Some of the stars were bunched together, making a picture they'd been told were called constellations. They had bright symbols in the centers of the bigger constellations, ones that made no sense to any of them. Most of them looked like loopy letters, but some didn't. And in the center of the mural, there were four constellations that weren't like anything they'd seen before.

"Look, new faces!" A voice said. The ponies turned to a stallion. He smiled.

He was dark blue under the red spots that spotted his skin. His mane was fire-like, his red eyes were friendly despite their dragon-like appearance. His wings, though, looked more like spikes then the normal feathers of pegasi wings.

"You must be the ponies who were chasing my friends for FS." He chuckled. "I'm Scorpio Poisontail. Nice to meet you. 'Cause honestly," he moved closer to them, "I don't care for those two. I'd rather help out my other friends than those goody-two shoes. I'm not evil, but they're always saying stuff like 'No, we can't have a swimming pool in the conference room!' and stuff like that. They just aren't... What's the word?" He asked.

"Fun?" Peppermint Drip answered.

Scorpio grinned. "Exactly!" He laughed. "I like the way you think. What's your name?"

After a few seconds of thinking, the filly answered "Peppermint Drip."

Scorpio's smile grew, and he laughed again. If he kept laughing, Presto thought he'd explode from his strange happiness.

"So that means you're PD around here! Call me Scorpio or SP, okay?" He told them.

"Okay." They agreed.

"Scorpio!" Somepony yelled from around a corner.

Scorpio continued to smile as a shadow grew on the wall.

"Uh, do we hide? Or do we stay here in the open where someone can find us?" Presto asked sarcastically.

Scorpio just smiled. His horn sparked as the ponies watched each other disappear. Or at least turn invisible.

A black and white alicorn mare trotted to the grinning alicorn stallion. She didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood.

This alicorn seemed to be bigger than the others they'd seen. She was speckled with pure white stars and a completely black background. Her eyes seemed to twinkle in sync with her coat, but I never said they were friendly twinkles. Her mane looked surprisingly simple, but it flowed with the same grace that Princess Celestia's did. Her hoofs pawed at the ground in anger, her white snout snorting a bit.

And in response to all of this, Scorpio continued to smile.

"Did you see any earth ponies, unicorns, or pegasi come through here?" She demanded.

Scorpio laughed, "Now why would normal ponies be here? This is a hidden place, so it's impossible that any ponies from Earth got in. If you ask me, Nova, you're delusional."

The taller alicorn glared at him. "If you see any, even if you think you see one, then tell anypony around you _immediately_." She commanded, walking off.

As the spell slowly faded, the ponies stared at Scorpio. He just chuckled to himself and walked away. This left the ponies alone with each other and their thoughts.

"That must've been Nova Starshine!" Peppermint Drip declared.

Presto rolled his eyes. "Gee, what gave you that idea?" He asked sarcastically. "Was it when we saw her star body made of 'the brightest stars in the galaxy', or when SP called her Nova?" His little sister glared at him.

Frost Flame smacked him upside the head, letting a yelp escape his throat.

Scorpio laughed. "You guys are all right!" He declared. "I'll help you find the little dude. Just don't stop being funny!" He grinned, trotting down a hallway to their left.

The group looked at each other and shrugged. Their deduction: This guy is almost as insane as Fallen Star used to be.

**CRUDCRUDCRUD I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I got caught up in other things (Homestuck, Soul Eater, etc.) and _completely_ forgot about this! I'll try to keep the chapters flowling as smoothly as I can!**


End file.
